


Never Quite the Same

by distefanos



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distefanos/pseuds/distefanos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As what had replayed over and over in your brain.</p>
<p>Morisco one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Quite the Same

Isco caught his balance with palms against cold tile. At first he giggled but when Álvaro didn't let up he was confused.

"You want this, don't you? Isn't this what you want? Isn't this what you've been pushing for since as long as I've known you? You like this?" 

He had to wonder for a second if this was what he wanted. Álvaro Morata pressing up against him, bending him over the locker room wall after his last training session ever with Los Blancos. After jogging alongside Isco complaining bitterly about being overlooked for the World Cup and how things would have gone differently, as if Isco wasn't overlooked as well. After ignoring him thoroughly during his last victory in Madrid for a long time yet.

As usual, Isco didn't answer, but he braced himself more firmly against the wall as Álvaro continued to push up against him. He wrapped large hands around Isco's waist and then he felt his cock pressing up against his ass. He couldn't help himself, he pressed back and felt a headrush when Álvaro was too slow to conceal his sudden intake of breath at the sensation. He rocked back and then forward again. He snuck a hand under Isco's shirt, rubbed across his stomach as he pulled at the waistband of his sweats.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Álvaro said again. Isco considered yanking his pants down for him but instead he shoved his ass up against him again so that Morata pressed his hard cock up between his cheeks, thrust up into the friction, gripped his hips tighter. Isco focussed on the thrust, willing himself to quickly get to Morata's level.

"Isco." Morata relaxed against him for a second and Isco opened his eyes.

"Mmm?"

"Tell me this is what you wanted." Some of the sexy confidence and huskiness fell out of his voice so that he sounded a bit petulant. Isco weighed his options.

"I can't tell you that, Álvaro. This isn't how I pictured it." Álvaro pulled back more at this.

"Then why the fuck have you been feeling me up at every opportunity for months." He was angry now, and the thought of that made Isco harder than his half hearted touches. He turned and leaned against the wall, let his shirt ride up a bit to cool his lower back. He knew his face was more flushed than any time on the pitch but he still gave a mischievous smile and answered coyly.

"I don't want you to fuck me because I want it. I want you to fuck me because you need it." Álvaro just stared at him, and Isco realized this was his first time with a boy. Something that was already communicated to him through the confusion and fear that bled into his irises when his hands so perfectly framed the side of Isco's face, the way his fists clenched and unclenched like he was testing the feeling of wanting to hold someone closer and closer until you can't even hold on anymore. Isco wanted that Morata to fuck him, not this confused child who would make excuses in a few hours about what they did.

"So you never wanted this?" Álvaro said, he ran his fingers through his hair and trailed off halfway through the question. Like he was afraid to ask. He jumped a little when Isco laughed.

Isco took one of Álvaro's hands, his fingers curled automatically over Isco's knuckles, and placed it over his erection. "You've felt this before. You know I want it. Don't doubt yourself." Álvaro didn't move, Isco stroked their hands over himself a few times then released him.

"I like to be kissed when I'm being fucked." Isco said earnestly. He wanted to taste him so bad he was risking sex just for the off chance that Álvaro would actually press his lips against him. And he only hesitated for a second before he pinned Isco to the wall, tall and overbearing and strong. It must have felt familiar to him because he steadied him with his hips and rocked ever so slightly as he licked into his mouth. Isco almost shivered as he kissed back, doing everything he could to make it dirty and sexy and fuck, the way Morata was pressing their chests together, one hand loosely across his throat, thumb testing out his pulse. Isco thread his fingers through Alvaro's hair and pulled hard enough to make him wince. Alvaro pulled back for a second, he pulled Isco's shirt up over his head and repositioned his hand to pin him more by his throat than by his hips. Isco splayed his hand across the back of Morata's head and kissed deep as Alvaro's hands snaked their way down his naked chest and pushed his ass up against the wall. He broke off the kiss and opened his mouth over Isco's shoulder, nipping ever so slightly into the soft skin there. But he didn't bite. He kissed him lightly and leaned his forehead against the wall.

"If we're being honest...I just want to get off and you're here..."

"Just fuck me then." Isco replied immediately. Morata didn't need telling twice. He pushed Isco back around and yanked his sweats and boxers down over his thighs in one motion. He allowed himself a second to place his hands around the swell of Isco's ass, to drape himself over Isco's bent form, before reaching into his pockets and producing a condom and a packet of lube.

"Hold these." He said. Just like they were in training and Isco was holding his water bottle while he tied his laces. He opened his hand and held both in his palm as Morata undid his jeans. Isco watched hungrily as Álvaro stroked himself a few times, eyes meeting Isco's before darting quickly away. His cock twitched between his legs. He quickly rolled on the condom and lubed up while Isco spread his legs and pondered at a man who thinks to carry lube on him. Álvaro pressed against him from behind again, ran his hands loosely over Isco's chest, brushed across his hard cock before pulling his thighs to position him better. Isco bit back a whine and Morata paused.

"Am I supposed to--Should I--Do I need to like...finger you first?" Isco squeezed his eyes shut as he answered by pressing back against him again.

"Just fuck me." Isco has had men who lie to themselves plenty of times before, the longer they spend on foreplay the harder it gets for them to deny their attraction to another man. He knows Morata well enough to know what would make him change his mind. 

Álvaro guides the head of his dick tentatively into Isco's entrance and Isco tries to relax every muscle in his body. The first thrust hurts, Álvaro doesn't ease it in, but it's not unbearable.

"Oh God." Álvaro moans in his ear like he couldn't help it and Isco reaches down to grope himself, swallows as his body adjusts to the pressure. Álvaro moves in and out slowly a few times but then his fingertips are brushing across Isco's chest again and his hips are already jerking like he's a teenager about to come for the first time. Isco backs into the movement and Morata moans again, plants his lips on that same spot over his shoulder and his hands press touches across Isco's ribs. Maybe he just wants to get off but when it comes down to it Morata can't hide how turned on he is by Isco. Isco strokes himself a bit faster because he knows Álvaro is close. And then it's Isco's turn to fail at concealing a moan when Morata wrenches up a bit and hits his prostate. The noise makes Álvaro hold him tighter, his nails dig into skin, he hugs Isco close to him and Isco starts to lose control. He rocks back into the sensation and groans. Álvaro is absently stroking across Isco's stomach, thrusting slower now than when he started, forcing Isco to slow down his own hand wrapped around his cock and the sensation of Morata filling him becomes almost too much. He thrusts deeper and the rhythm of it holds for half a second before pulling back in a way that is pushing Isco as close to the edge as he can possibly go without dropping over. 

"Fuck, I'm close." Isco can't help saying. Morata opens his mouth and bites lightly at Isco's shoulder, thrusts in and out several times, deep and fast and Isco feels himself go tight around Alvaro's cock, his cheeks burn and he wraps his hand hard around the base of his cock but it's too late he's already coming in spurts against the tile and Álvaro holds against that spot for 5 whole seconds that has Isco biting his lip and fisting his knuckle as he tries not to fold in on himself in reaction to the sensitivity. He groans and his body relaxes by degrees as the last pulses of orgasm wash through him. Then Álvaro thrusts a few more times and moans into Isco shoulder as he comes. He holds him so tight that Isco can't feel where Álvaro ends and he begins and his palm is clammy against the wall and he breathes heavily and also wants to come again. There's the shortest moment before Álvaro pulls out that he just hugs Isco against him and he sucks lightly at edge of Isco's shoulder and Isco just holds still because maybe Álvaro is ignoring that he's going soft inside of him and is just dropping off into a post-coital languor that will make him accept what just happened and realize he wants it again in a thousand more ways. But then Isco feels Álvaro pull out and pad away across the floor. Isco waits a second before turning and following into the shower area. They shower in separate ends of the room. They dress without facing each other but as he's drying his hair with a towel Álvaro turns and grins at him. All disheveled and innocent and open-faced and best friend Isco ever had.

Despite everything, despite the bouts of anger, the churlishness, the fanatic pursuit of glory that blocked out everything else, Álvaro was everything to him. And now, after surprising Isco yet again, he was leaving.

"I figure I should probably be more sad about this but I'm just not."

"About what?"

"My last day here."

"Oh."

"But it's not the end."

Isco's not sure what he means by that.


End file.
